best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Who Dat Boy" by Tyler, the Creator featuring A$AP Rocky
Who Dat Boy 'is a song by American rapper Tyler, the Creator from his fourth studio album ''Flower Boy. It was released alongside 911 / Mr. Lonely on June 30th, 2017. The song features vocals from fellow American rapper A$AP Rocky. It was produced by Tyler and written by Tyler and Rocky. Lyrics 1: Tyler, The Creator Yo, who dat boy? Who him is? Him that ni-guh, I swear Stand out guy, him don't need no chair Well, where the fuck him at? 'Cause n***a, I'm right here I don't shop at the mall, all y'all just Dumb mothafucka, I'm a goddamn artist You can give me some markers and I'll draw you a closet And you know that it's GOLF, bitch, gonna make the deposit N***a fresh to death like he got dressed in a coffin Cons, overalls, and a striped shirt The boy drips swag like a broken faucet It's runnin', n***a, I'm runnin' shit That cherry be the bomb like he ran in Boston Won't stop 'til the cops surround him One n***a jiggy and the other awesome With his fuckin' face blown off, that's how they found him It's Young T [Chorus: Tyler, The Creator & A$AP Rocky] Who dat boy? Who him is? Who dat boy? Who him is? N***a, who dat boy? Who him is? Who dem boys? N***a, who dem is, n***a? Why you n****s feel like that? Mad 'cause a n***a neck chill like that You mad 'cause a n***a push wheel like that? Why you puttin' bad vibes in the air like that? N***a, who dem boys?' 2: A$AP Rocky Who dem is? N***a, who dem is? Who else step in this bitch this jig? Who else your bitch say got a bick this big? Who else came through with a wrist this flick? N***a, Guess my pants, do my dance Spin around, bitch, you could kiss my ass Never seen a n***a in this much Raf Still doin' math when I miss my class Was it Summertime '06, had the Number (N)ine N***a, never mind, was another time before Vince Had the Gucci gold tips with the letterman N***a, dollar sign was my favourite number at the time Fresh freshmen 'til they skipped my ass Senior citizen, don't forget my pass Been that n***a and you knew that there Make the dick disappear, how she do that there? [Chorus: Tyler, The Creator & A$AP Rocky] Who dat boy? Who him is? Who dat boy? Who him is? N***a, who dat boy? Who him is? Who dem boys? N***a, who dem is, n***a? Why you n***s feel like that? Mad 'cause a n****'s neck chill like that You mad 'cause a n***a push wheel like that? Why you puttin' bad vibes in the-? [Verse 3: Tyler, The Creator & A$AP Rocky] Fuck the rap, I'm tryna own a planet From my other fuckin' business ventures These n****s these days Actin' like some bitches, like they're fuckin' with ya'' (yeah)'' Teeth is glistenin', Jesus, Christmas He just shittin', she exquisite, bitches be expensive ''(Yeah, let 'em know, n***a) ''And I don't even need attention WANG$AP on the bumper sticker, fuck you n****s ''''Fuck global warming, my neck is so frío I'm currently lookin' for '95 Leo My mom say she worried because I'm so ill I should stay in bed, but got too much bread To make, she said watch my weight So I stayed home and start eatin' some meals Get out of my way-way, boy that's McLaren That's 0 to 60 in 2 point nueve, I'm gone Tyler, The Creator Fuck Why This Song Rocks # Has a spooky horror vibe. # Great production from Tyler. # Awesome verses from Tyler and Rocky # Spooky music video. The Only Bad Quality # Too much use of the n-word. Music Video Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Trap Category:Rap Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Hip hop